Unavoidable
by Grim-Reapa
Summary: Started with a slap, ended with a date. Not good with summaries and I know the title doesn't fit with the story very well. R&R if you want, and no flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I just like the show very much.

* * *

The story started with the letter 'T', which is true if you look in the beginning of this sentence. In a more serious note, the story starts on an island with a huge building in a shape of a 'T'. It was morning, and Raven had risen up, early as usual to make her herbal tea, and no, it is not going to continue on with the use of the letter 'T'. While Raven was sipping her tea she couldn't help but wander off to the other side of the room and look at the 'family' photos on the shelf of the Teen Titans. In the entire collection of photo's they looked like they were having fun except her of course, Robin and Starfire were very obvious in all of the photos by the way they keep sticking together or usually having fun together, Cyborg and Beastboy were best of friends and you can almost always see them pair up in these photos.

As Raven walked on remembering the times they took those pictures she seemed to notice how Beast Boy kept sticking to her more often than Cyborg, just then something caught her eye. She saw one picture of only her and Beastboy together, she didn't seem too enthusiastic in the photo but she noticed a small smile and thought "Where'd that come from?" Just then she her the doors slide open, startled by the sudden swishing sound of the door she accidentally spilt some of her tea on the floor.

"Damn it," she whispered in frustration as she walked over to the kitchen to get a rag to wipe the stained floor.

"Here, let me help," the person that had startled her when he came in said, "It was my fault anyways," Raven turned around and saw Beast Boy looking much taller than she was.

"_What a coincidence, and when did he get so tall?_" she thought, "No it's okay, it's my tea so therefore I am obliged to clean up my mess," she said but it was too late, he had already taken the rag from her hands while she was thinking and wiped the floor.

"Good morning Rae," Beast Boy said giving one of his trademark grins,

"Stop calling me Rae, its Rae-ven," Raven corrected then she took her mug off the counter and headed for the couch to read her book. But while she was reading her book, she couldn't stop thinking about the reason why Beast Boy would want to be so close to her "_Maybe he likes me, I mean the constant annoyance and his need for me to smile with his lame jokes,_"Raven thought trying to read her book but couldn't concentrate "_Maybe I should meditate on it."_

Meanwhile, while Raven was half reading and half thinking, Beastboy was thinking about whether he should confess his feelings to Raven but being the shy person he is, he decided to maybe just act like he was going to do it. His plan is to pretend to confess to her, but really finish off with saying something completely different which to many people would sound a bit unoriginal but it was a classic.

As Raven got up to head towards her room to meditate, Beast Boy just casually walked up to her and said "I..I.." by this time Raven was running lots of thoughts in her head and one of them was mainly at the fact that maybe Beast Boy likes her and she started to panic. Beast Boy didn't notice Raven putting her hand behind her back to hide the black sparkle coming from it in case he was going to say something stupid like that he likes her and if he did, she would have to slap him out of it… hard.

"I..I..I.. want to know how to make tea," Beast Boy said as fast as he could, but what came after was not what he expected. Raven couldn't process the words he said fast enough that the next thing she did could not be stopped, her hand was encased in a black aura and she slapped him right across the face which made him fly to the side and hit the wall.

Beast Boy slowly got up, he didn't seem to have any major injuries considering how hard headed he is but he did have a major headache. "Arrgh, my head," he said with a lot of pain in his voice "What did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to say something stupid or say that you liked me or something," Raven replied rushing to the freezer to get ice for his aching head "Here," she said as she handed over the ice bag.

"Thanks, I'm going to go to my room now and thanks for the headache," Beast Boy said sarcastically heading towards the exit in order to avoid any more conversation about his feelings for Raven. Before she could say anything back he was already gone.

"_He doesn't seem like himself today, he doesn't usually give me sarcastic remarks like I do to him,_" Raven thought to herself "_I should talk to him later about it to clear things up."_ Then Starfire burst into the room with inhuman-like radiance and a huge smile upon her face, she spot Raven and flew to her to give her a great bone crushing greeting for the start of the day,

"Good morning friend Raven!" Starfire happily said not notice the cracking sounds coming from Raven's ribs "What a glorious morning is it not?"

"Uh, Starfire I can't breathe," Raven managed to wheeze out,

"Oh, friend Raven I'm sorry I forgot about the frailness of earth-creatures," Starfire said with concern letting Raven go from her hug of death.

Many hours later, it was just about five in the afternoon and Beast Boy hasn't come out of his room yet. Raven being the one who whacked Beast Boy across the room, couldn't help but be concerned about his well being because if he happened to get really ill then she was the person to blame.

Raven was at Beast Boy's door, she sighed then knocked his door "Hey, Beast boy, are you okay in there?" Raven asked, few seconds after the door opened and there stood Beast Boy without the ice pack on his head but she could still see a little bump which was barely noticeable.

"Hey Rae, what brings you here?" Beast Boy asked,

"Don't call me Rae, I came here to ask if you were doing fine," Raven replied,

"Well, I'm fine now," Beast Boy said fiddling around with fingers "Is that it?"

"I also wanted to ask if you might have feelings for me, I'm an empath and I could feel a certain emotion when you were around me and I noticed for a while now," Raven explained,

"Ah, yes, it's better if I showed you," Beast Boy said with a little nervous tone in his voice,

"Show me?" Raven asked, then without warning Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her then pulled back to see that Raven's eyes were really wide,

"I was scared of telling you because you might slap me again, I'm sorry I'll go back in now," Beast Boy said then turned to walk back into his room,

"Wait!" Raven exclaimed putting her hand on his shoulder "I may not like you in that way but I know that I do somewhere inside me."

"Well maybe time will tell, in the meantime why don't I take you out tonight?" Beast Boy asked hopefully,

"Well I'm not doing anything tonight so I suppose I could, just one thing," Raven said "If you tell me any lame jokes tonight, there won't be a second date," and at that she smiled mischievously,

"Cool! Wait, you mean this is really a date?" Beast Boy asked,

"It's whatever you say it is Beast Boy, I'll meet you in an hour in the living room If you are not there by the time I'm calling it off got it?" Raven made it clear that she did not like to wait,

"I got ya!" Beast Boy said "Meet you then," then he slowly and calmly closed the door to not expose the excitement bursting inside him then whispered "I love you," not knowing that Raven heard him but she didn't care because she whispered back after he closed the door,

"I love you too."

* * *

Feel free to Read and Review, please don't flame if you don't like it then leave it. 


End file.
